secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparta
Sparta is a military group in Second Life. Sparta is led Bruno Ziskey, who sought to create a military roleplay group that did not grief others, and would compete against other groups using scripted Hit Point Counters. It was originally started by Ares Artizar, who had but one goal: destroy the Alliance Navy. Ares began to recruit others who would fight the AN, but did not make his group official, thus concealing it. However, Bruno Ziskey saw that this destructive behavior was irrational, as the Alliance Navy was not evil. Bruno removed Ares Artizar from power and moved Sparta to be an official group, with many branches in it. It has not been easy to convince the Alliance Navy that Sparta was not seeking to destroy the AN (especially since everything in Second Life is virtual, thus it is impossible to actually "destroy" it). However, Bruno made friends with some in the AN, and got them to see he honestly wanted to create a non-griefing group that would compete against other military groups with organization, fair play, and respect of its members and allies, as well as hatred and an almost psychopathic desire for the blood of the enemy. =Organization= Crowning himself the King of Sparta, Bruno decreed that there would be three main branches of Sparta: Sparta Phalanx The Phalanx are the infantry of Sparta. They are highly trained, and armed with goodies such as the Drakon Pulse Rifle, Athena Jump Pack, 3D HUD Radar, Thanatos Rocket Launcher, and deployable Hydra Plasma Artillery Cannon. Led by Archon Basileus Jaxx Loon. Sparta Mechanized Division The Mechanized Division is a sub branch of the Spartan Phalanx. The Mechanized Division operates the Mech walkers. Leading this sub branch are the Mech Commanders Hayato Moy, known for his high quality builds, and Sera Otoro, known for her unbeatable fighting capabilities. In order to join the Mechanized Division, however, one must have been in the Phalanx for a month. Sparta Air Force The Spartan Air Force (SAF) is responsible for protecting the Phalanx on the ground, and the Spartan Navy in the air (or space, given the roleplay). The SAF has the Hyperion Fighter-Bomber, the Aegis Heavy Interceptor, the Hades Space Superiority Fighter, and the Charon Gunship. All of these have their important weapons, and all pilots are trained in all sorts of tactics, whether it be against ground units, or flying ones. The SAF is lead by Air Marshal Crow Carter. Sparta Space Navy Well known as the most powerful branch in Sparta, the Spartan Navy (SN) ensures that no enemy ships can attack Sparta without serious retribution. Besides engaging other ships, the SN support the Phalanx on the ground with their bombardment cannons. The Spartan Navy has many ships, from the Hydra-Class Corvette, to the monstrous Guided Judgement-Class Wrath of Sparta, the personal command ship of King Bruno Ziskey. The ships in the SN, however are mainly classed based on the power and number of their weapons and speed, not their size. Led by Grand Nauarchos Cloud Shackle. Sparta Mechanized Division A sub-branch of the Phalanx, the SMD is commanded by the Mech Commanders Sera Otoro and Hayato Moy. Employing the latest in mech walker technology, a single mech is more than a match for most enemy forces. They include the basic Talos Walker, Hydra Walker, and others. Sparta Einodolos In order to gain the upper hand in enemy-held territory, the Einodolos were created. Using advanced cloaking scripting technology that defies most ways to detect cloaked units, Einodolos are able to sneak into enemy bases and either snipe or knife enemies in order to clear the area for incoming regular Spartans. Einodolos are the elite of the elite. You do not ask to join; you are asked. Defeated/Fallen Enemies The following are groups who have fought and have either fallen apart while fighting Sparta, or who have totally failed to gain any sort of handhold in controlling Sparta bases during attacks. Republic of Germany-Fallen Corneria Military Division-Fallen Dark Army Empires-Defeated, numerous times 2142-Defeated, numerous times Second Life Sky Navy-Fallen Commandos of Second Life-Fallen Alpha Marines-Defeated, bases taken and destroyed at least three times. This is due to the fact that the ferocity of the attacks from Sparta led to the sim owners deciding it was best to just get rid of the Alpha Marines so that Sparta wouldnt cause more trouble in the sim. 51st Infantry-Defeated, numerous times Bundeswher-defeated, despite their petty attempts at coming to our base when nobody is around and taking pics with flags up...in actual battle they have failed every time to get past even the telehub due to the fact that they actually run into Spartan bullets (this must be seen to be believed). Due to the fact that they are a german group and mainly speak german, any attempts from both sides to talk to the other side has failed in translation.